gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3
is a mobile suit that appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try and is based on the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. It is built and primarily piloted by Minato Sakai for Tendaiji Academy. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Tryon 3 is formed from the combination of three animal-like machines, and is equipped with various weapons based off Super Robot shows. Because the Gundam Tryon 3 is comprised of the aforementioned three units, it has higher amount of energy resources compared to that of a single 1/44 sized or SD Gunpla. By focusing this energy from the component machines, the suit can launch various high-power attacks. As a result, Gundam Tryon 3's attack capabilities are comparable to three 1/144 sized or SD Gunpla. The three component machines each have their own weapon and are piloted by three different fighters, but after they combine, it is considered as a standard unit by the rules of the tournament and all functionalities of Gundam Tryon 3 are controlled by one fighter. During the combination, the three machines are protected by a barrier. Armaments ;*Armed Booster :The suit launches its forearms in a 'Rocket Punch'-style attack. In truth, the forearms are remote controlled weaponry and this attack is powerful enough to stop the Seiken-Zuki performed by an assimilated Try Burning Gundam. ;*Liger Glare :The eyes of the Riku Tryon's head on the suit's chest can shoot a spiraling red and blue beam at a target. ;*Heat Wing :The forearm shields can be folded up into an arm-mounted blade, with its edges heating up to provide extra damage. ;*Boomerang Stagger :The suit can detach its V-fin and use it as a boomerang. ;*High Mega Cannon :Like the ZZ Gundam, the Gundam Tryon 3 has a high mega cannon mounted in the center of its head. ;*Double Cannonade :A pair of back-mounted beam cannons, the double cannonade flips forward when used by Gundam Tryon 3. The double cannonade can be used in conjunction with the high mega cannon for a stronger ranged beam attack, and also serves as the main weaponry of the Riku Tryon. ;*Hyper Beam Saber :The same weapon as those used by the ZZ Gundam, they are now mounted above the barrels of the double cannonade. ;*Raptor Breaker :A kick that uses the Sora Tryon's claws on the suit's legs to catch and throw the opponent. ;*Howl Liger :A serious of shock waves released from the mouth of the Riku Tryon's head on the suit's chest. The wavelength of these shock waves is synchronized to the material frequency of the Gunpla's plastic, immobilising the enemy units and confining them in an energy sphere suspended mid-air. ;*Hyper Minovsky Chohoken :A powerful beam sword, its handle appears from the mouth of the Riku Tryon's head on the suit's chest. The handle is formed from the head of Sora Tryon and tail of Umi Tryon. Special Equipment & Features ;*Separable Transformation Components :Just like the ZZ Gundam, the Gundam Tryon 3 is made up of three components: :*'TRY-M1 Riku Tryon' - Forms the Gundam Tryon 3's back and chest, is armed with the double cannonade on its back. :*'TRY-M2 Umi Tryon' - Forms the Gundam Tryon 3's upper torso and arms, can launch a sonic blast to negate enemy's attack. :*'TRY-M3 Sora Tryon' - Forms the Gundam Tryon 3's lower torso and legs, can fire numerous small beams from its beam wings to destroy enemy's missiles. ;*Barrier :Generated when the three component machines are combining into the Gundam Tryon 3, it prevents enemy's attacks from interfering with the combining process. Special Attack ;*Tryzan One, Two, Three :The Gundam Tryon 3 swings the Hyper Minovsky Chohoken three times, each swing is different and produces a different colored energy slash. The three energy slashes combine into the letter 'G' that is suspended around the energy sphere (created by the Howl Liger attack) containing the immobilised enemy unit. The suit then swings the Chohoken one final time, fusing the 'G' with the energy sphere and detonating it. History For the history of the Gundam Tryon 3, please see Minato Sakai's page. Picture Gallery Gundam Tryon 3.png 1139.jpg Trion3gunpla.png gundam tryon 3.jpg trion3-supersentai.jpg|The 3 components of Tryon 3. From left to right: Umi Tryon, Riku Tryon, and Sora Tryon. tryonarmbooster.jpg|Armed Booster. tryonheatwing.jpg|Heat Wing. GBFT 22 Tryon 3.jpg|Face close up. tryon3boomerang.jpg tryon3howlliger.png tryon3sword.jpg Notes & Trivia *Tryon 3's combination sequence and poses were helmed by legendary animator Masami Obari, who has animated the transformation sequences for various Super Robot anime such as Gravion, and the SRX Variable Formation sequence in Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Inspector, with which the Tryon 3's transformation sequence has similarities with in terms of scene composition. *The name "Tryon" is a multi-layered portmanteau and pun; It can be formed from the Japanese word "Tora" (虎) meaning "Tiger", and the English word "Lion". The "Try" is also a homonym to the word "Tri" meaning "Three", referring to the machine being made out of three separate mecha. *The Gundam Tryon 3 is the second variant of the ZZ Gundam designed after traditional Super Robot aesthetics, with the first being the Gundam Try Zeta, which shares some features like the lion (or rather; Liger) head on the chest and a primary color scheme like Yoshiyuki Tomino's Daitarn 3 and Sunrise's Raijin-Oh. The Liger Glare Attack is similar to Gaiking's Zaul Geyser. Its Armed Booster is similar to most Rocket Punches used since Mazinger Z, which introduced the concept. * Gundam Tryon 3's combination screen is reminiscence to AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3's combination screen. Interestingly, Gundam AGE-3's design is also based on the ZZ Gundam. References External Links